Forever Mine
by wolverette
Summary: Jubilee and Logan share a tender moment. Companion piece to Forever Yours, told from Jubilee's POV. Oneshot. Hey, I know you're reading this, guys! Please review - I'd like to know what you think!


**Disclaimer:** I do not own the X-Men, and I make no money from this. It's just for fun!

Forever Mine is the companion piece to Forever Yours, which is written from Logan's point of view. After finishing that one, I thought it would be nice to see the whole thing through Jubilee's eyes too! Enjoy!

**Forever Mine**

I can't move. I struggle, but they're pinning me down, pushing me into the cold concrete floor. My hands are tied behind my back, but even if they were free I wouldn't be able to use my fireworks – they've done something to me, taken away my powers. I'm helpless! My head's so dizzy that I can't think_. Where am I? _Their hands are all over me, hurting me, and I start to whimper. _Please don't hurt me anymore ……. Please …… Don't hurt me _……. And then _**he **_enters the room, the one who has hurt me ……. tortured me. I scream ……..

……. and my eyes snap open, my cry of terror ringing in my ears. _Oh, God, another_ _nightmare._ I take in a deep, shuddering breath and throw myself out of bed, panicking as my sweat soaked sheet tangles my legs, holding me back …… bringing back the all too clear memories of hands on my body …… pressing me down. _I have to get away._

Ripping the sheet away from my legs, I stagger to the window and throw back the curtains. Moonlight floods into my room, bathing me in its soft light. And as if that were a cue for release, hot tears begin to roll down my face and I give in to the sobs that shake my body, closing my eyes against the painful memories – trying to shut them out. I wrap my arms around my chest, squeezing tight, rocking myself gently back and forth and all the time wishing that someone else was holding me and whispering soothing words into my ear. He is the only one who can help me when I am like this – the only one who can take the nightmares and lock them away where they can't hurt me anymore. The only one who understands ……

Heaven help me, I can't take anymore of this. After all these years, the nightmares still wake me from my sleep, still have me screaming out like a baby and reliving the memories night after night. The Professor thought he and Jean could help – could purge the nightmares from my soul and give me peace. But it's not working. They don't understand why. But I do. The only one who can truly help me through this is the one I gave my heart to all those years ago, when I was fourteen. The one I love …… the one who has been warned to stay away from me.

Oh yes, I know all about that. Kitty overheard the argument in the War Room – heard Scott tell him to stay away from me and saw the defeated look in his eyes as he stalked past her down the corridor. After all these years, Scott has finally bent him to his will and forced him to obey an order. Why can't Scott realise that I'm not a little girl anymore? He thinks he's helping, but he's only making things worse – for both of us. I wish he'd just leave us alone and stop interfering.

My heart fills with sadness as I realise that he won't be coming to me anymore – Scott's finally won. The reality of this hits me and I bury my face in my hands, sobbing bitterly at the injustice of life. Damn Bastion and the Church of Humanity for what they've done to me. And damn Scott for taking away the one good thing in my life.

I gasp then as a pair of strong arms slide around my waist and I panic momentarily, almost releasing my fireworks, until I realise that the arms belong to my protector – the man I've been praying would come to me. He moves like a predator – dark and deadly – and I did not hear him enter, but his presence is like a light at the end of a long dark tunnel. I relax into his embrace, resting my head against his shoulder, taking comfort from the warmth of his body. He presses a tender kiss to my neck and at that touch, my frazzled emotions overwhelm me. With a cry, I turn and bury my face in his shoulder, letting out the ache and the pain while he strokes my hair and whispers meaningless words to me …. soothing me the way only he can.

It takes a while for my sobs to ease and the terror of the night's demons to fade, and all the while he holds me, giving me all the time I need. Sniffling, I pull back slightly, trying to find the words to thank him for being there for me, only to have them die on my lips unspoken as I feel the tears on my cheeks and the gritty puffiness of my eyes. _Geez, I_ _must look awful!_ Yet, his eyes are so full of tenderness as he raises a hand and gently wipes my tears away. My heart flutters at his touch and I press a kiss into his palm, craving more.

My knees begin to shake as he leans slowly forward and kisses my throat. His lips feel so hot against the coolness of my skin. I breathe his name …… _Logan_ …… needing him …… wanting him. I feel him stiffen slightly and I realise I've caught his attention. Let's see if I can keep it. I reach up to nip his ear and then trail little kisses along his jaw-line. He's letting me do this, not pushing me away …… My heart pounding, I stop when I reach his lips ……

He doesn't say a word, but his arms tighten around me, pulling me closer. Is he okay with this? I guess I'll soon find out.

I brush my lips to his, suddenly feeling shy. He returns the kiss tentatively, as if willing but wary of scaring me. I've brought him this far, I don't want to lose him now. Emboldened, I press further and gasp as he suddenly allows the kiss to go deeper, meeting my questing tongue with his own. My head spins as the truth dawns – I'm finally kissing the Wolverine! The man I have been in love with for oh, so many years! And what a kiss! _Oh, Lord, please don't let this be a dream!_

Caught up in desire, I moan softly against his mouth and slide my fingers into his black silky hair – tugging back the crests and feeling them bounce immediately back into place. So soft …… A strange noise distracts me and, with startled comprehension, I realise he's purring! Oh my God! The Wolverine …… purrs?! I pull back with a delighted squeal – probably not the wisest thing I've done all night as he goes all growly and shows me his canines. Oh, for goodness sake. I laugh and fling my arms around his neck_. I'm not_ _afraid of you_…… I whisper softly in his ear and he quietens, regarding me intently with those icy blue eyes of his.

In all the years Wolvie and I have been together, the one thing I have been good at is bringing him back when he goes feral. I don't understand how I do it, but I just seem to calm him somehow, much the same as he does with me when I have nightmares. So, if he wants to get all growly then that's fine with me. Might even make things a little more interesting ……

My hands are deep in his hair now and I nibble at his ear, feeling my heart jump when I notice his breathing grow ragged. Time to up the stakes a little bit. I wanna see how far he'll allow me to go …..

_Whoa!_ He tips me back abruptly and his lips meet mine, hungrily. I can feel his sharp canines nibbling at my lower lip – not enough to hurt, but enough to let me know he's aroused. Well, I wanted a response and it seems as though I've got it. _Now what? Oh_ _yeah_ …… I part my lips obligingly and this time when I hear a groan it's not mine – it's his. We settle in to giving this kiss some serious attention ……

And then I feel a change come over him. All the stress and tension in his body seems to melt away and I think he's finally realised what I've known all these years – since the day I helped him down off that cross in a dusty street in outback Australia.

He's my soulmate. We were destined to be togther and now that I've got him I'll never let him go. I'll be his and he'll be mine – body and soul ……. Forever.


End file.
